create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Shison (Fanfic)
Prologue All the horrors have been sealed Boarded up, they were concealed But it's time for the real monster's face to '''finally be revealed' ''I am Executive Officer Zora Archer. I'm the daughter of General Tania Archer. 17 years ago, my mother was blown up by a guy named "Ralphael", which removed her eye, and forced her to amputate and replace her arm. I am her revenge. I will find this "Ralphael". Part 1 Genny's POV: It was a normal day at school. "Attention, students! We have a new student! Her name is Zora Galleria Archer. Please help her feel welcome." the principal announces. Students are already crowded around her. "What's with your scar?" someone asks. "Inherited." is her response. She has a gruff voice, as if she has only spoken to yell at people. She got her locker and her schedule. Her eyes locked onto me, as I was the last person in the hallway. She looked away and went to class. Part 2 Zora's POV: I got to my first class: History. "Students, we have a guest speaker today. Please, set the stage for Yamada Ralphael." the teacher says. A turtle walked up. I recognized him from mom's pictures. "Please, share with the class how you saved the world singlehandedly." the teacher said. "Well, after disappearing for 10 years, Tania, my rival, returned. She seemed different. After awhile, I got tired of her and left. I saw it. Her wanted poster. I returned to our house, and tried to question her. She revealed she owned a robot. Quite the fight occurred. I eventually used my waterbending and saved the world from her and her robot." this "Ralphael" said. I pounded my fist on a desk. "Don't you think that maybe we'd be better off with her in command of the whole world? Think about it: No more wars, since she'd be in control of everything." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Keep staring, I might do a trick." I said. Everyone looked away, and Ralphael left. I snapped a picture of him before he left. Part 3 Paris's POV: I heard singing in the girls' bathroom. I looked in. I saw the new girl, Zora, with a picture of Halia's dad. She was singing. Listen, mark my words One day You will pay, you will pay Karma's gonna come collect your debt she drew a large red "X" over the picture. I could tell she didn't mean well. I ran. I bumped into Genny and Lillian while running. "Genny, Lillian, I heard the new girl, Zora, singing, and she was acting super creepy and X-ing out Halia's dads face. I don't think she means well." I said. Genny was confused. "We should keep an eye on her. Just in case." Lillian said. Genny and I looked at her. "She's 15. You're the only one of all three of us in the High District." I said. She sighed. "I could try to enlist others." she said. We nodded. Part 4 Nevaeh's POV: I was just minding my own business when Lillian ran up to me. "Nevaeh! I need your help with something." she said. "What?" I asked, cautiously. "The new girl, Zora, is really weird, and Paris heard her singing and saw her X-ing out Halia's dads face in the girls bathroom! Could you help me, and a few others, keep an eye on her?" she asked. "Sure. And, I can see what I may be able to get away with. People are all like "oh my goodness! Nevaeh is here!" all because I'm the oldest student in the school." I said. This was not going to be easy. Part 5 Zora's POV: All of a sudden, people are hanging out with me. Their names are Nevaeh, Nevianne, Sabrina, Ali, and Timer. I just rolled with it. I spotted a white lizard with red hair and walked over to her. "hey. I'm Zora." I said. "I'm Ginny." she said. "My mom is named Camilla, or Cammy for short." she said. Wait, Cammy is the name of mom's sister. I realized. "Nice to meet you." I said. She noticed my hairtie. "That's pretty! Where'd you get it?" she asked. "Hand-me-down from my mom, before she died." I said. She looked sad. I walked away before this got more awkward. Part 6 Minnie's POV: Our mother is sending Denys, Spike, and myself to high school. "Minnie, Denys, Spike. I heard that Tania Archer's daughter attends Mutation High. Your job is to find her and get her expelled before she can cause mayhem at the school." Mom told us. "Yes, Mom." Spike and Denys said. I nodded. "Private Rennings, front and center!" Mom yelled. Vincent, a purple humanoid, walked up. "Yes, ma'am?" he asked. "Take Denys, Spike, and Minnie to Mutation High." she ordered. He saluted. "Alright, this way." he said to us. After a plane ride, we got from D.C to New York City. I was determined to my missions, and so was Spike, but Denys seemed off. Part 7 No POV: Zora was on the phone with her mother. "Ralphael came to be a guest speaker today, mom. Also, I think a few students are onto me. There's these students that are hanging out with me at lunch, and I think they may know what I'm up to." was Zora's distressed call to her mother. "Zora, calm down, okay? If splashing turns to drowning, you have an entire army on your side." Tania's calm tone worked wonders on calming her daughter. "Got it, mom. Also, Denver Stone sent her children here." Zora informed. Tania and Zora both went dead silent. Zora heard her phone click. "Mom?" Zora called into her phone. She realized her mother hung up. Looking around, Zora put her phone back into her bag, and went on her way, more uneasy. Several questions raced through her mind. Why did mom hang up so fast? What's so bad about Denver Stone's children? Do I have to abort mission? All these questions raced through the troubled teen's mind. Part 8 Zora's POV: I saw a blonde kid threatening another kid. "You're either gonna stay a member of the CAP, or I'll tell everyone you only pretended to bully Hazel and Ruth!" the blondie threatened. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked. They both looked over. "We're having a friendly conversation." Blonde said. "Howsabout you hit the road before you get in trouble?" he asked. I felt my blood begin to boil. I took a deep breath, put on my sweetest smile, and pulled out my military ID. He stared at it, and backed up. He grabbed the black-haired kid, and ran away. Part 9 No POV: Zora sat in math class. A complex math problem was displayed. "Can anyone solve this equation?" the teacher asked. Zora's hand shot up. "Yes, Ms. Zora?" "The difference between 4,663 and 2,775 is 1,888." she said. "Correct." was the teachers response. After the class had passed by, a few students walked up to Zora. "Hey, Zora. Wanna help us with our math?" one of them asked. "... No." was Zora's response. She walked away, to work on her math work. TBC Category:Blog posts